Un client régulier
by Erika Keysie
Summary: [UA] -Tes cheveux sont si long qu'on pourra bientôt les tresser ! avait dit Scott. Stiles, effrayé par la perspective que son meilleur ami puisse le faire, couru jusqu'à son salon de coiffure habituel. Et là, il est pris en charge par un nouveau coiffeur qui répond au doux nom de Derek... [Sterek]


Coucou mes loulous ! Voici un nouvel et long OS rien que pour vous !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, hélas ! Sinon, Derek et Stiles serait depuis longtemps ensemble, ah !

**Note :** Pour cet univers alternatif, ce que vous devez savoir c'est que Derek est un coiffeur tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy et d'humain. Pas de loups-garou ici ! Pas de meute, ou d'oncle déjanté. La famille Hale n'est même pas mentionnée - parce qu'on s'en fout, ah ah, non je rigole, c'est juste pas super important ! Seuls restent Scott, qui sort miraculeusement avec Alison, qu traîne avec Lydia, qui sort avec Jackson. Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture les loulous :coeur:

* * *

**Un client régulier**

Le Shérif observait son fils petit-déjeuner, la mine pensive. Il trouvait que ses cheveux avaient bien trop poussés. Il hésitait cependant à lui en faire la remarque, ne voulant pas le blesser si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il décida donc de la jouer fine :

« -Il commence à faire chaud ces temps-ci tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Son fils haussa les épaules, et répondit, la bouche pleine :

« -Ouais. » Il déglutit et continua. « Tu sais pas ce que Scottie m'a sorti hier ? Il m'a dit que mes cheveux allaient bientôt être assez long pour que je puisse me les tresser... » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Il est toujours d'une délicatesse et d'un tact celui-là. Remarque il aurait simplement pu dire que c'était moche. En sois, il a fait preuve d'un peu d'humour, je peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça ! »

John sourit. Si Scott lui facilitait la tâche, alors il allait en profiter.

« -Tu veux que je prenne rendez-vous avec le coiffeur ? »

Stiles secoua la tête, au grand damne de son père.

« -Non, t'inquiète, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous hier en rentrant, la remarque de Scottie m'a foutu la trouille, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il comptait me faire des couettes pour s'amuser. » Il frissonna. « Ça me donne la chair de poule ce bordel ! »

Son père retint un soupir de soulagement ; il avait cru un instant que Stiles allait vraiment laisser pousser cette tignasse.

« -D'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous à onze heures, je vais me dépêcher de prendre une douche et je file ! Ne m'attends pas à midi, j'irai directement chez Scott pour lui montrer que ses désirs de coiffure son réduit à néant ! »

Avec un sourire amusé, l'aîné des Stilinski hocha la tête. Il avait profité de la présence de son fils depuis le début de ses vacances, alors il pouvait bien le laisser gambader un peu en ville avec son meilleur ami.

Après avoir débarrasser son bol, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboula dans sa chambre pour récupérer des affaires propres avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Il prit une rapide douche, s'habilla et se regarda dans le miroir. Il passa une main dans sa tignasse avec un soupir. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, lui, d'avoir des cheveux. Mais il savait que s'il les gardait aussi long, Scott allait passer son temps à lui faire des remarques. Il secoua la tête et redescendit en bas.

« -J'y vais P'ap, à ce soir ! » cria-t-il depuis l'entrée.

Un « A ce soir » étouffé lui parvint et il sortit dehors pour rejoindre sa Jeep. Il grimpa derrière le volant, démarra et prit la direction de centre-ville, là où se trouvait son salon de coiffure préféré. Les coiffeuses le chouchoutaient toujours ; il adorait ça depuis qu'il était gosse. Il se gara rapidement, remonta la rue à pieds et s'engouffra dans le salon.

« -Bonjour monsieur que dé... Oh mais c'est Stiles ! » s'exclama la coiffeuse à la réception. « Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dis-moi ! Regarde-moi ces cheveux ! Tu es tout beau comme ça, ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu avec une si jolie tignasse ! »

Stiles sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la coiffeuse.

« -Salut Claire ! Je suis là pour la raser complètement, impossible à entretenir correctement. Comment vous faites, vous les filles, pour avoir autant de cheveux, c'est invivable ! »

Claire se mit à rire avant de regarder l'emploi du temps des coiffeurs.

« -Oh, tu as rendez-vous avec le nouveau ? C'est un très bon coiffeur, mais il est un peu taciturne, il ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais il sait écouter, je suppose que ça ne te pose pas de problème, je me souviens que tu es un grand bavard ! »

« -Effectivement, de toute façon c'est pas comme si vous pouviez vraiment faire des commentaires quand je parle hein ? Peut-être quand je respire... » rit-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

« -Installe-toi sur un des fauteuils, je vais chercher Derek pour qu'il s'occupe de toi ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Stiles s''observait dans le miroir, passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne les trouvait pas si longs, quand même. Bon, peut-être un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Il soupira. Soudain, un homme s'encadra derrière lui et il le fixa. C'est un grand brun, un air ténébreux et neutre sur le visage, des yeux dont Stiles n'arrivait pas à définir la couleur exacte - il hésitait entre bleu, vert et gris. Sans doute un mélange des trois -, de jolies pommettes, une barbe de trois jours qui entourait une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses. Sa carrure laissait penser que le jeune homme devait faire beaucoup de sport - il avait de sacrés muscles ! - et Stiles évalua son âge aux environs de la vingtaine.

« -Suivez-moi » fit le jeune homme - Derek, si Stiles se souvenait bien -, d'une voix grave et chaude qui donna de léger frisson à l'adolescent.

« -Vous savez, vous pouvez très bien me tutoyer, je ne suis pas difficile ! Bon, par contre, je ne sais pas si Claire vous à prévenu, mais je mène une conversation seul, la plus part du temps, et il est rare que les gens interviennent, ils disent que je suis trop bavard. Je vois pas pourquoi c'est quelque chose de négatif, d'abord. Au moins, j'exprime ce que je pense, c'est bien non ? » répondit Stiles en suivant Derek jusqu'au fond du salon pour s'installer au lavabo.

Derek émit simplement un « Hum-hum » que Stiles décida de prendre comme un acquiescement de ses propos. Il commença à laver les cheveux de son client bavard qui ne tarissait pas en mots. Stiles était étonné de la douceur et de la prévenance de son coiffeur. Vu la carrure et les muscles, il avait pensé que l'homme serait un peu plus brutal. C'était une agréable surprise, et les massages sur son crâne l'apaisèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de parler.

Claire observait son nouveau coiffeur avec étonnement ; c'était bien la première personne à pouvoir faire taire Stiles Stilinski pendant qu'on lui lavait les cheveux. L'adolescent avait fermé les yeux de contentement. Qu'il rouvrit quand Derek eut fini de lui rincer le shampoing. Aussitôt, il repartit dans son babillage habituel.

Derek écoutait attentivement tout ce que son client lui disait et un très fin sourire orna ses lèvres. Il avait pris l'habitude des ménagères qui crachaient leur venin sur leur voisin, ou des jeunes filles qui lui faisaient du rentre dedans avec plus moins de subtilité. Cet adolescent lui changeait agréablement ses habitudes, et ses bavardages étaient innocents, sans une once de méchanceté. Il lui parla de Scott, son meilleur ami qui le délaissait un peu pour sa nouvelle copine, et même là il ne dénigrait pas son meilleur ami - alors qu'il aurait pu. Il lui racontait qu'il était heureux pour lui, qu'il était un peu jaloux d'être mis de côté mais qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Puis il lui parla de Lydia, et de Jackson. Et il continua ainsi, à lui raconter toute sa vie, jusqu'à ce que Derek ait fini de lui couper les cheveux. De temps en temps, Derek faisait un petit commentaire pour lui prouver qu'il écoutait toujours, ce qui ravissait Stiles. Habituellement, sa coiffeuse n'arrivait pas à le suivre quand il partait dans ses élucubrations.

Au moment de partir, après avoir payé son dû, Stiles adressa un signe de la main et un grand sourire à Derek avant de finalement quitter le salon. Il était bien content d'être venu se faire couper les cheveux, même s'il regrettait sa tignasse.

Ooo0ooO

Stiles revenait chaque mois pour se faire couper les cheveux - ou plutôt pur pouvoir parler avec son coiffeur. Il était redevenu le client régulier du salon. Claire n'était pourtant pas dupe, elle voyait son adolescent préféré venir pour ne se faire enlever que quelques centimètres de cheveux à chaque fois, évitant de se faire simplement raser la tête depuis que Derek avait laissé entendre qu'il préférait le jeune homme avec des cheveux. Elle souriait toujours quand elle voyait les deux hommes ensemble, Stiles bavard et Derek attentif. Elle le voyait sourire de temps en temps, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement avec les autres clients.

Derek était plutôt content de voir Stiles tout les mois, il était une sorte de pause parmi toutes ses autres clientes. Il avait très rarement des hommes à coiffer vu que tout les femmes le réquisitionnaient. Stiles était donc arrivé dans le bon créneau et cela convenait parfaitement à Derek, qui appréciait de plus en plus le gamin bavard. Il était un peu comme un air pur qui rafraîchissait son quotidien monotone.

Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus plus ou moins amis et Derek prenait un peu plus part à la conversation, lui posant de temps en temps des questions (Comment évoluait sa pseudo-relation avec Lydia ? Comment allait son meilleur ami ? Comment allait ses cours ?...) auxquelles Stiles était toujours heureux de répondre en passant par des détours pour ne pas répondre simplement.

Son passage chez le coiffeur était devenu un rituel qui lui plaisait énormément.

Ooo0ooO

« -P'pa ? Je vais faire les courses, tu veux rajouter un truc de dernière minute ? » cria Stiles depuis la cuisine, la liste des courses en main.

« -Prend quelque chose de comestible qui n'est pas vert ou qui n'est pas un légume ! » répondit son père sur le même ton.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

« -C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça Papa ! Tes artères me remercieront plus tard ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le domicile familial pour grimper dans sa Jeep et se diriger vers le 7-Eleven du centre-ville. Il se gara sur le parking et entra dans la petite supérette, liste en main. Muni d'un panier, il déambula dans les rayons jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette l'interpelle. Il se concentra dessus pour la détailler. C'était un grand brun musclé, les épaules carrées. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Eh ! Derek ! » cria-t-il en agitant les mains pour se faire voir.

Le susnommé se retourna, étonné, avant de sourire en découvrant qui l'avait hélé d'une manière si peu discrète. Il attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur le rejoigne, ignorant royalement les regards inquisiteurs qui s'étaient posés sur eux.

« -Qu''est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Stiles, toujours souriant. « Non, ne répond pas, question stupide. Que peut-on faire d'autre que ses courses dans un magasin ? C'est cool que tu sois là ! D'habitude, je fais les courses seul, c'est chiant. Je peux rester avec toi ? Il m'arrive de parler aux produits, et les gens me regardent comme si j'étais dingue. Bon, peut-être que je le suis, mais c'est pas grave, je le vis bien. Enfin, plutôt bien. Et puis, si t'es avec moi, tu pourras faire semblant d'écouter ce que je raconte et les gens trouveront moins bizarre que je parle puisque je ne suis pas tout seul ! »

L'entrain de son cadet le fit rire légèrement. Il trouvait toujours amusant les longs discours du plus jeune.

« -Ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes » fit-il simplement.

Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Stiles qui pimentait un peu sa vie. L'adolescent était une vraie tornade, autant physiquement que moralement. Il se précipitait d'allée en allée avant de revenir vers Derek qui marchait plus tranquillement, en reprenant parfaitement la discussion là où il l'avait laissée. Derek n'avait jamais autant souri que pendant ces deux heures. Au moment de se séparer, Stiles le retint.

« -Eh, j'ai un match de Cross vendredi, et le Coach s'est enfin aperçu de mon talent inné pour ce sport, du coup, je suis sur le terrain ! Tu peux venir me voir jouer ? » demanda le cadet, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Devant la moue adorable que lui servit Stiles, Derek ne put refuser et s'engagea à venir le voir jouer son premier match. Ils partirent tout deux jusqu'à leur voitures respectives avec un dernier signe de la main. Stiles était vraiment heureux que Derek ait accepté de venir, c'était très important pour lui, bien qu'il ignorât pourquoi exactement. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, il était content, point.

Toute la semaine, l'adolescent ne cessa de penser à Derek. C'était devenu une habitude chez lui depuis quelques mois. Il se demandait souvent si Derek aimait ceci, s'il faisait cela, s'il aimerait faire ci, s'il détesterait faire ça... Tout était prétexte pour penser à lui. Bien qu'il trouva ça étrange, Stiles ne creusa pas cette habitude qui frôlait l'obsession. Il rêvait parfois de Derek aussi, des rêves qui restaient flous à son réveil, si ce n'est qu'il revoyait les deux yeux gris/bleu parfaitement attentifs de son coiffeur.

La journée précédent le match fut l'une des plus angoissante de sa vie. Non pas que jouer sur le terrain soit si stressant - même si le Coach leur mettait une sacrée pression - mais savoir que Derek serait là pour le regarder lui donnait une impression étrange de fierté et de panique mêlées. Il avait peur de ne pas briller sur le terrain et de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Derek.

A cette pensée, il se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose clochait. Il se posait enfin les questions qu'il aurait dû se poser les premiers temps où il n'avait fait que penser à Derek. Pourquoi était-ce si important ? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument que Derek le remarque ? Pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'à lui ? Il avait peur des réponses. Mais il décida quand même d'en parler à son meilleur ami.

Avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le réfectoire pour rejoindre Alison, Lydia et Jackson, Stiles attrapa Scott et le mena dans un couloir désert.

« -Eh mec, y'a un truc qui va pas ? » lui demanda Scott en voyant la mine inquiète de son meilleur ami.

« -Comment tu as su que tu aimais Alison ? » répliqua-t-il sans répondre.

Bien que suspicieux, Scott lui répondit, espérant savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

« -Et bah, je faisais mon possible pour la croiser, je pensais toujours à elle, je voulais qu'elle me remarque, je voulais lui plaire...»

Stiles gémit. Il faisait son possible pour aller tout les mois chez le coiffeur pour voir Derek. Il pensait toujours à lui. Il voulait qu'il le remarque. Il voulait lui plaire. Il était amoureux de Derek ! Comment pouvait-il être amoureux d'un homme ? C'était pas possible !

« -Stiles ? Mec ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Scott en voyant que sa réponse ne semblait pas être une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

« -Je suis fini, Scott. Mort... »

« -Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ! »

Stiles observa son meilleur ami en se mordant la lèvre. Finalement, il n'y tint plus, il devait avouer à Scott ce qui le tracassait.

« -Je crois... je crois... » Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. « Je crois que je suis amoureux d'un mec. »

Il attendit la réaction de son meilleur ami avec appréhension.

« -Oui et alors ? » s'enquit Scott, ne voyant pas vraiment où était le problème.

Il s'était déjà douté que Stiles était gay. Il n'était pas totalement stupide ou aveugle, il avait remarqué la façon dont l'adolescent évoquait son coiffeur. Il avait dû avoir le même air niais sur le visage quand il parlait d'Alison.

« -Et alors ?! C'est tout ce que ça t'évoque ? Je te dis que je suis gay, et ça te choque pas ?! » s'exclama Stiles.

Scott haussa les épaules.

« -Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être choqué, t'es pas lépreux non plus. Je m'en fiche moi que t'aime les hommes, rappelle-toi juste que je suis pris » ricana Scott.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'exploser de rire, bientôt rejoint par son meilleur ami.

« -Franchement Scott, t'es le meilleur ! » fit-il lorsqu'il put de nouveau respirer correctement.

« -Je sais ! Bon on va manger, j'ai la dalle moi ! »

« -Et comment ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, le coeur léger. Stiles était heureux et soulager d'avoir le soutient de son meilleur ami. Le reste de son après-midi se passa plus tranquillement, même s'il se torturait les méninges pour savoir comment agir avec Derek maintenant. Et s'il laissait tomber quelques suggestions, l'air de rien, pour mettre Derek sur la voie ? Ça lui laisserait une échappatoire au cas où celui-ci n'éprouve pas la même chose. C'était une bonne idée.

Le soir fut bientôt là et il se retrouva dans les vestiaires avec le reste de l'équipe. Le Coach se lançait dans un discours de guerre comme si le match était une bataille. Il termina solennellement par :

« -Et rappeler vous, si l'important n'est pas de gagner, pourquoi compter les points ? Alors vous allez me les massacrer ! »

Des hurlements acharnés lui répondirent et tous sortir sur le terrain les uns derrière les autres. Dès qu'il fut dehors, Stiles chercha instinctivement Derek des yeux. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il se figea. Il ne l'avait jamais vu plus beau. Derek était habillé d'un t-shirt à manche longue olive qui réhaussait son teint légèrement hâlé et mettait ses yeux clairs en valeur. Son jeans noir lui donnait une élégance éoustouflante. Et ses vêtements étaient tellement moulants qu'ils laissaient peu de place à l'imagination quand à la musculature de son corps. Stiles déglutit.

« -Alors c'est lui ? » souffla Scott près de lui.

Incapable de répondre, sa gorge s'étant nouée et sa bouche asséchée, il hocha simplement la tête.

« -Il est un peu vieux non ? »

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui avec vivacité.

« -Eh, je juge pas mec » se défendit-il. « C'était une constatation. »

Stiles reporta son attention sur Derek, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Le coeur de l'adolescent eut un arrêt avant de battre cent fois plus vite. Il lui répondit par un sourire et un geste de la main hésitants. Les remontrances du Coach le ramenèrent sur terre et il rejoignit le reste de l'équipe.

Le match débuta et ne présageait rien de bon pour l'équipe de Beacon Hills High School. Ils étaient mené de deux points dès le début. Sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, il sentait le regard de Derek lui brûler le dos - ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, il avait vérifié, Derek ne le quittait pas des yeux même lorsqu'il n'avait pas la balle -, le poussant à courir toujours plus vite.

Alors que Jackson était bloqué par les défenseurs près de la cage, Stiles se démarqua. Sans une hésitation, son coéquipier lui envoya la balle qu'il réceptionna avec une agilité qu'il ne se connaissait pas avant de courir à travers les défenses adverses et de marquer le premier point pour leur équipe. Dans les gradins, un grondement s'éleva pour exploser en encouragements et hurlements joyeux. Stiles ne put résister à lancer un regard à Derek. Celui-ci lui souriait pleinement, chose rare et d'autant plus appréciable. Ce sourire éclairait son visage et le rendait plus beau encore - ce qui était totalement injuste selon Stiles.

A partir de ce moment là, l'équipe de Beacon Hills ne se laissa plus mener et l'agilité de Stiles, la force de Jackson et la détermination de Scott leur permirent de marquer trois points de plus avant que l'arbitre ne siffle la fin du match. Beacon Hills High School avait gagné. Toute l'équipe se rassembla autour des trois vedettes et les acclamèrent avec force, scandant leur nom. Stiles était aux anges. Il avait toujours rêvé de ce moment. Il était enfin connu et reconnu ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Derek et vit qu'il l'applaudissait avec modération - il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser entraîner à trop d'expressivité, et d'ailleurs ce soir-là il avait été bien plus expressif qu'habituellement.

Emporté par la fougue de ses coéquipiers, il perdit le contact visuelle qu'il avait avec Derek et se laissa entraîner dans les vestiaires. Après une douche - ou toute l'équipe chantait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs - il enfila des vêtements propres et sortit, accompagné par Scott. Son père vint le félicité pour sa performance et pour celle de l'équipe. Il semblait très fier de son fils et lui souriait en répétant qu'il avait été formidable. Un appel du poste de police obligea le Shérif à partir et il laissa Scott et Stiles sur le parking.

« -Je te ramène Scottie ? » lui proposa Stiles, sachant que Scott n'avait pas de voiture.

« -Non merci, je fête notre victoire avec Alison ce soir, son père m'a invité à dîner... »

« -Courage mon pote, je suis sûr que le père d'Alison est moins flippant qu'il en a l'air ! » le rassura-t-il.

« -Ouais... » marmonna Scott, peu convaincu. Il leva le regard et se mit à fixer un point derrière Stiles. « Mec, je crois que quelqu'un t'attend là-bas. »

Stiles se tourna et rougit légèrement en voyant Derek adossé nonchalamment à un arbre.

« -Je te laisse, je vois Alison plus loin. Tu me textes pour me dire comment ça c'est passé, hein ?» fit-il avec un sourire entendu et un clin d'oeil.

Stiles allait lui demander pourquoi il voulait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, parce que de toute évidence il ne risquait pas de ce passer quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, son meilleur ami filait déjà. Retenant un soupir, il se décida à marcher vers l'objet de son trouble.

« -Très beau match » lança la voix grave et suave de Derek quand Stiles fut à sa hauteur.

Stiles ne put réprimer le frisson qui le parcouru en entendant cette voix chaude.

« -Ouais, pour mon premier match, je trouve que j'ai été plutôt impressionnant ! Franchement, voir la tête ahurie de tous les autres quand j'ai marqué, c'était jouissif. Ils me pensaient tous trop naze pour être dans l'équipe. Vois les hypocrites après qui m'acclament comme si j'étais une nouvelle divinité... C'est trop malsain tout ça ! Le lycée est malsain... »

Derek eut un petit rire - tout dans la modération qu'on vous dit - et fixa Stiles.

« -Tu as très bien joué, félicitation. On ne peut pas en dire autant de reste de l'équipe. »

« -Ah, il a bien fallu quand même qu'ils me fassent des passes, ne leur retirons pas ça tout de même ! » répondit Stiles en toute - fausse - modestie.

Le silence s'installa, insoutenable pour l'hyperactif bavard. Dans le silence, toutes ses pensées devenaient assourdissantes et lesdites pensées étaient trop... déroutantes et incroyablement érotiques pour être entendues. Stiles dit alors la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit :

« -Eh, tu veux pas qu'on aille fêter la victoire ? »

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça, pour plusieurs raisons. La première, si Derek refusait, c'était la honte. La seconde, s'il acceptait, Stiles ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de penser à des choses auxquelles il ne devrait pas penser. Il était mal.

« -Si tu veux » répondit finalement Derek, un sourire en coin vissé sur les lèvres alors qu'il fixait les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues de son vis-à-vis.

Stiles déglutit, la bouche soudainement sèche.

« -Cool. On va où ? » demanda-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque.

« -On peut aller chez moi, si tu veux. Je ne crois pas qu'on te laisse entrer dans un bar... »

L'adolescent crut qu'il allait hyper-ventiler. Il dut faire un effort pour garder une respiration normale.

« -Ah ? Euh... ouais, okay, ouais... Je... je te suis » parvint-il à répondre à peu près correctement.

Après lui avoir adresser un sourire charmeur, Derek se dirigea vers sa voiture. Stiles cligna des yeux. Son coiffeur se baladait au volant d'une _Camaro_. Comment, avec un salaire de coiffeur, pouvait-il s'être payé une voiture de sport ? Secouant la tête pour sortir de sa contemplation, il monta dans sa Jeep et suivit Derek jusqu'à son appartement en plein centre ville.

Quand il entra, il écarquilla les yeux. Le loft était aussi grand que sa maison, décoré avec goût et classe. On voyait clairement que Derek était riche. Mais alors, pourquoi travailler ? Stiles se disait que si lui était riche il ne se fatiguerait pas à aller au travail tout les jours !

« -C'est... Wah ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que Derek le fixait, satisfait de sa réaction.

« -Merci. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« -Euh, ouais, sympa. T'as quoi ? » demanda Stiles en essayant de paraître normal malgré les battements affolés de son coeur.

« -Coca ? »

Stiles hocha la tête sans rien répondre devant le regard fixe et intense de son vis-à-vis. _Okay, c'est moi où il me regarde bizarrement ? Bordel j'ai chaud ! _pensa-t-il alors que Derek se dirigeait vers sa cuisine. Il le suivit et le regretta. Il le vit se pencher et eut tout le loisir d'observer les fesses musclées et fermes du coiffeur. Il déglutit, sentant un feu ravageur lui parcourir les veines. Il inspira profondément pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il sentait son sang affluer à son visage pour le rougir et à son entrejambe pour le durcir. Pas bon.

« -Hum... Tu peux me dire où... où est ta salle de bain s'il-te-plaît ? » demanda-t-il, contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa voix chevrotante.

Derek se tourna vers lui avec un regard inquisiteur et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« -Bien sûr, longe le couloir, c'est la dernière porte à droite » lui indiqua gentiment son hôte.

Essayant de ne pas paraître en fuite, il s'obligea à marcher calmement. _Pense à un truc dégeu. Surtout pas à Derek. Pas Derek et ses fesses... Oh mon dieu aidez moi. _Il retint une plainte et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo, les mains de part et d'autre du rebord. Le contact froid de la porcelaine calma légèrement le feu qui brûlait dans ses veines. Il ouvrit alors l'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage à plusieurs reprise. _Mais dans quelle galère je suis ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici alors que je pense à des trucs comme ça ? Je suis maso ou quoi ?!_

Il inspira plusieurs fois, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle et s'essuya le visage avec un serviette propre. Après s'être assuré qu'il était calmé, il sortit de la salle de bain pour retourner dans le salon où Derek l'attendait, nonchalamment assis sur son canapé. _Même comme ça il est beau putain !_ Il s'avança d'une démarche hésitante et se sentit frissonner quand le regard gris/bleu de Derek se posa sur lui pour suivre sa progression. Il se tendit et s'assit sur un fauteuil, droit comme un « i ». Habituellement, dans une situation stressante, il se met à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, sauf que là il craignait de dire quelque chose de gênant, genre qui indiquerait à Derek ce qu'il ressentait ou pensait.

« -Stiles ? Ça va ? » demanda le coiffeur avec un sourire malicieux que Stiles ne vit pas, trop occupé à fixer la table basse.

« -Hein ? Euh, ouais, ouais ! Ça doit être le contre-coup du match, je suis épuisé » mentit-il en passant une main sur sa nuque.

Après quelques minutes de silence gênant, Derek reprit la parole :

« -Je croyais qu'on devait fêter ta victoire ? »

« -Ah, ouais, à la tienne ! » s'exclama Stiles en prenant le verre de Coca sur la table basse qui lui était destiné. Il était tellement anxieux que dans sa précipitation, il parvint à renverser son verre dont la moité du contenu atterrit sur Derek, tâchant son t-shirt et son jeans. Stiles rougit de confusion. « Merde ! Je suis désolé Derek ! Je suis super maladroit ! »

« -C'est pas grave Stiles, il n'y a pas mort d'homme » répliqua le coiffeur en riant de la gêne et du trouble de son cadet.

_Si je pouvais mourir de honte, si_, pensa Stiles. Et là, l'horreur totale s'empara de l'adolescent, alors qu'une fascination étrange la combattait. Il regarda fixement Derek se lever et retirer son haut avec une lenteur que Stiles ne comprit pas comme étant calculée. Pour lui, il y avait comme un ralenti dans sa tête habituellement hyperactive. Lentement, la peau légèrement hâlé de son vis-à-vis se dévoilait, attirant immanquablement son regard et lui donnant l'irrésistible envie de passer sa main dessus pour en attester la douceur et la chaleur. Au fur et à mesure, Stiles pouvait voir les abdominaux bien dessinés se révéler à ses yeux inquisiteurs qui réclamaient plus.

Prenant conscience de la tournure de ses pensées, il se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de cette vision à la fois gênante, horrifiante (ses hormones ne s'en remettraient pas), attirante, et incroyablement sensuelle. Ce mec était trop lascif pour le bien de l'adolescent. Le dos tourné à Derek, il ne vit pas le petit sourire vainqueur qui orna ses lèvres pulpeuses. Le coiffeur s'approcha lentement de l'adolescent.

« Stiles ? » fit-il dans un murmure.

Murmure qui évoqua à Stiles plein de choses lubriques. Sa respiration se fit plus courte. Il devait partir, genre immédiatement. Il imaginait bien trop de choses. Il n'était qu'un ami pour Derek, rien de plus, un client plutôt sympas. Rien de plus.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de son départ. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper ; le regard de Derek posé sur lui était celui d'un prédateur sur sa proie. Un délicieux frisson parcouru l'adolescent. Le coiffeur se rapprocha lentement, d'une démarche féline, un air féroce sur le visage et le regard lacif. Inconsciemment, Stiles recula, intimidé par tant d'ardeur. Quand son dos heurta le mur, il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Mais voulait-il fuir ? Il n'en était pas si sûr.

Les mains puissantes de Derek virent se plaquer sur le mur, encadrant le visage du jeune homme. Stiles se sentit pris au piège, mais étrangement au lieu d'être effrayé à cette idée, il était excité. Son coeur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, menaçait de sortir.

« -Stiles...» Ce n'était qu'un souffle, mais prononcé avec une voix si rauque et un regard si emplit de ce que Stiles identifia comme du désir, qu'un nouveau frisson parcouru l'épiderme de l'adolescent.

« -Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla l'adolescent, pour être sûr ne de pas mal interpréter les gestes de Derek - bien qu'il n'y ait pas possibilité de se tromper.

« -Je fête ta victoire...» répondit l'aîné, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Inconsciemment, Stiles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Le regard de Derek qui était jusque là fixé dans ses yeux se retrouvèrent vivement à contempler la bouche de l'adolescent, ne loupant pas le mouvement de langue que Derek trouva luxurieux. Stiles put voir les pupilles de son vis-à-vis se dilater.

Avec une lenteur angoissante, Derek pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se frôlent. Stiles ne pouvait plus bouger, de peur d'exploser. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Derek avant que celui-ci ne consente à lier leurs lèvres dans un baiser d'abord doux puis fougueux. Stiles agrippa les hanches de l'homme pour l'attirer plus à lui alors qu'il répondait avec ferveur au baiser. Derek passa une langue joueuse sur les lèvres de l'adolescent pour en forcer l'accès. Stiles ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit la bouche avec un gémissement ; il sentait l'érection de Derek contre sa cuisse alors que celui-ci passait une jambe entre les siennes.

Manquant de souffle, leur lèvres se séparèrent mais la bouche de Derek ne quitta pas la peau de l'adolescent, se promenant dans son cou, en mordillant son lobe. Il plaqua Stiles avec force contre le mur et le souleva légèrement. Le jeune homme se retrouva à enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme, mettant en contact leur deux érections. Deux gémissement étouffés emplirent l'appartement. Derek décolla Stiles du mur et d'une démarche sûre il les conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

D'un mouvement expert, il jeta Stiles sur le lit et le rejoignit, le dominant de toute sa carrure. Il fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de son futur amant. Il passa ses mains sous le haut de son cadet, caressant sa peau en le faisant remonter doucement le long de son corps. Il suivit ce trajet de ses lèvres, déposant mille et un baisers brûlants, mordillant et léchant la peau offerte. Il lui retira son haut qui atterrit dans une coin de la pièce avant d'embrasser sa jugulaire. Il passa une main autoritaire dans les cheveux de Stiles, agrippa sa tignasse, et d'un geste doux mais ferme, lui fit pencher la tête sur sa droite pour dégager l'accès à son cou. Partant de la base du cou, il laissa sa langue remonter jusqu'à l'oreille de l'adolescent avant d'en mordiller le lobe, faisant légèrement gémir Stiles.

Le cadet ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout était confus autour de lui, il n'était plus conscient que de son corps, délicieusement malmené par les caresses et les baisers ardents de son amant. La langue de Derek sur sa peau brûlante lui donna des frissons, le faisant trembler légèrement d'appréciation. Il se sentait trop à l'étroit dans son jeans et il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Derek le lui retire. Il se tortilla pour le faire comprendre à son aîné, incapable de prononcer d'autres sons que des gémissements, tantôt plaintif, tantôt lascifs.

Avec un sourire devant l'impatience de son cadet, Derek s'exécuta en redescendant lentement vers le ventre de son amant, savourant les sons étranglés de l'adolescent. Il défit le bouton du jeans mais ne le retira pas immédiatement, préférant passer sa main sur la virilité en éveille de Stiles, le faisant se cambrer en quête de plus de contact.

« -Derek ! » haleta l'adolescent, les yeux à demi-fermés.

Satisfait de la réaction de son cadet, il consentit à répondre à ses attentes et fit glisser le jeans de son amant, qui termina sa course près du haut de l'adolescent. Son boxer était clairement déformé par son érection que Derek pressa entre ses doigts à travers le tissu, coupant la respiration de Stiles pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la relâche en un long gémissement impatient. La main de Derek sur son membre était une douce torture qu'il ne supporta bientôt plus, voulant plus encore. Il sentait son corps brûler de l'intérieur, il avait chaud, son sang courait furieusement dans tout son corps sous le rythme indécent de son coeur. Sa respiration se fit plus courte encore, frôlant l'hyperventilation.

Décidant qu'il avait assez tourmenté l'adolescent, il lui retira son boxer et se saisit du membre tendu. Dès que sa peau fut en contact avec celle de Stiles, celui-ci se cambra en gémissant. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi bon que cette main chaude refermée ainsi autour de son intimité. Un lent va-et-vient fut entamé sur sa verge douloureuse et il crispa ses doigts sur le draps.

Stiles semblait perdu dans un océan de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. Joueur, Derek vint lécher les veines qui parcouraient le membre gonflé de son amant avant de le prendre en bouche et d'y imprimer le même va-et-vient que ses doigts quelques minutes plus tôt. L'adolescent pinça les lèvres pour étouffer le cri qui se formait dans sa gorge. Vague après vague, il se sentait un peu plus perdre pied, son corps se tendait pour retenir l'orgasme qui allait l'emporter.

Sentant la tension du corps de son amant, Derek cessa tout mouvement sous les protestations de Stiles. En quelques secondes, il avait retiré son jeans et son boxer, et attrapé une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en enduit généreusement deux doigts avant de revenir entre les jambes de son amant, reprenant son membre dans sa bouche. Avec lenteur, il caressa l'entrée de son cadet plusieurs fois avant d'y introduire un doigt lubrifié.

Stiles se tendit face à l'intrusion dérangeante. La sensation désagréable le rendait mal-à-l'aise, mais sous les assauts de la langue de son amant, cette sensation se mélangea avec le plaisir. Il sentit alors le deuxième doigt de Derek entrer en lui et il se crispa de nouveau, la sensation de malaise revenant, s'accompagnant d'une légère douleur. Il grimaça. Les mouvements de langue de son amant redoublèrent pour lui faire oublier l'intrusion.

Derek prépara minutieusement son amant, attentif à ses moindres réactions. Quand il le pensa prêt, il le redressa et le fit se retourner pour le mettre à genoux. L'aîné prit quelques instants pour observer le galbe de ses fesses avant d'attraper un préservatif et de l'enfiler. Avec douceur mais fermeté, il attrapa les hanches de son amant pour le maintenir, et s'introduit lentement en lui. Il entendit les gémissements de douleur étouffés de Stiles, aussi il laissa une de ses mains se diriger vers le membre de son amant pour lui prodiguer des caresses destinées à le distraire.

Stiles avait mal. Il se sentait comme déchiré de l'intérieur. Et quand la main de Derek s'agrippa à sa virilité, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne savait plus s'il avait mal, ou s'il prenait du plaisir. Tour à tour, l'un prenait le pas sur l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Derek soit complètement en lui, laissant son corps s'habituer à l'intrusion tandis qu'il continuait ses caresses. A ce moment là, le plaisir commença à gagner du terrain pour finalement remporter la bataille. Stiles ne sentait plus la douleur, la volupté se répandant dans ton son être. Inconsciemment, il fut celui qui imprima le premier mouvement de va-et-vient.

L'aîné avait attendu l'aval de son amant avant de bouger. Quand Stiles fut prêt, il fit se mouvoir ses hanches en quête de plus de sensations. Ce fût d'abord lent et doux, Derek laissant sa main libre caresser le dos, les côtes, et le ventre de son amant avant de revenir sur la hanche.

« -Derek ! » lâcha Stiles dans un râle rauque.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire en prononçant juste le prénom de l'homme, il ne savait même pas comment il avait eu la force de prononcer un mot sachant que son cerveau semblait déconnecté, perdu dans un brouillard intense de plaisir qui lui donnait chaud. Heureusement pour lui, Derek sembla comprendre ce que l'adolescent voulait. Il accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient, devenant plus vigoureux et violent. Stiles gémissait et grognait à l'unisson de son amant.

Le rythme s'accéléra encore, leur permettant d'atteindre tout les deux le paroxysme de leur plaisir. Essoufflés, tremblants et comblés, ils s'allongèrent quelques instants, Derek s'étant retiré de Stiles et ayant jeter le préservatif usagé. L'homme embrassa tendrement son amant en caressant sa joue. L'adolescent se rapprocha de lui et se cala confortablement dans l'étreinte que lui offrait Derek.

Après quelques minutes de silence seulement brisé par leur respiration erratique, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de parler :

« -C'était vraiment... » commença-t-il. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mot pour qualifier ce qu'ils venaient de faire, lui qui était pourtant passé maître dans la maîtrise du vocabulaire.

« - Génial ? » proposa aimablement Derek en souriant.

« -C'était tellement mieux que ça... » soupira l'adolescent en retour.

Derek eut un frisson de plaisir en entendant les paroles de son amant. Au moins, il ne semblait pas regretter d'avoir couché avec lui.

« -Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de prendre une douche ! » s'exclama soudain Stiles en se redressant.

Devant l'air quelque peu perplexe de Derek, l'adolescent ajouta :

« -J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour me frotter le dos ...» fit-il avec une moue malicieuse et un regard suggestif.

Derek se redressa à son tour avec un nouveau sourire, taquin.

« -Je crois que c'est dans mes compétences... » souffla-t-il en embrassant son amant.

Avec un rire mutin, Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivit presqu'immédiatement par Derek. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux sous le jet d'eau chaude et s'embrassèrent avec douceur et tendresse. Bien que tout ceci soit nouveau pour lui, Stiles se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec Derek. Son corps agissait et réagissait instinctivement à sa présence, sans qu'il ne se mette à réfléchir. C'est pour cela qu'il prit un flacon de gel douche, en versa dans sa main et l'étala sensuellement sur le corps de son amant. Il passait minutieusement sur tout le haut du corps de l'homme, avant de descendre lentement pour savonner ses cuisses, puis ses jambes. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'au ventre mais resta à genoux devant Derek.

Celui-ci était électrisé par les mains de son amant sur son corps, et il s'enflamma quand il observa Stiles à genoux devant lui. Aussitôt, son corps réagit et son sang pulsa directement vers son entrejambe qui se dressa. L'adolescent sourit, victorieux et fier d'avoir un tel effet sur son amant. Lentement, il saisit le membre érigé d'une main et le porta à ses lèvres. Il laissa sa langue joueuse parcourir la verge de Derek, suivant les veines gonflées avant de le prendre complètement en bouche et de calquer ses va-et-vient à ceux de sa main.

Derek gémit sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait son amant et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux mis-clos, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un filet d'air saccadé. Il dut prendre appuis contre le mur sous le déferlement de plaisir qui l'envahit. Stiles semblait avoir un don pour ça.

L'adolescent grimaça légèrement en déglutissant, mais les mains autour de son visage qui le forçaient à se relever pour rencontrer deux lèvres lui firent effacer sa grimace.

« -C'était vraiment ... » commença Derek, reprenant les paroles de son cadet.

« -Génial ? » répliqua l'adolescent avec un sourire amusé.

« -Tellement mieux que ça ... » répondit Derek en embrassant de nouveau son amant.

Stiles était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Et il était aussi très satisfait que ça ait autant plu à Derek. Le reste de leur douche se déroula à peu près dans le même esprit et ils ne sortirent de sous l'eau qu'une heure plus tard.

Ils se glissèrent alors dans le lit de Derek, sous les draps, et restèrent un long moment dans un étreinte douce et chaleureuse. Alors que Stiles luttait pour rester éveillé, il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment :

« -Derek ? »

« -Hum ? » répondit l'intéressé, somnolant.

« -Est-ce que ça veut dire... qu'on est... enfin... ensemble ? »

Derek prit quelques minutes pour répondre, un sourire amusé vissé sur les lèvres.

« -Je suppose que oui. »

« -Tu ... supposes ? » insista l'adolescent.

Une doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Et si Derek n'avait fait ça que pour coucher avec lui ? Et s'il n'avait pas de réels sentiments, qu'il ne partageait pas ce que ressentait Stiles ?

« -Je te taquine » rit doucement l'homme. « Oui. Oui on est ensemble Stiles. »

Il embrassa le crâne de son cadet et lui caressa les cheveux. Apaisé, Stiles sombra dans le sommeil, suivit de près par Derek.

_FIN_

* * *

Alors mes loulous, quel est votre verdict ? :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce lemon, parce qu'il m'a pris un peu de temps à écrire ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :D

A la prochaine avec un nouvel OS les loulous :coeur:


End file.
